Warriors Blast
by Thegeniusyoshi
Summary: What happens when WAY more than 50 warriors get sucked into Marble Blast? Absolute hilarity! Don't worry, no one gets hurt or dies. Read as Longtail accidentally walks into a nuke, Graystripe goes crazy at how much fresh-kill they got from an easter egg, Briarlight fails at walking on the ceiling, Stormkit gets bigger than Tigerstar, and Ashfur jumps 25 fox-lengths in the air.
1. Alliances and Prologue

Hi.

So this is my first Warriors story. And the first Marble Blast story, as far as I know. And I'm 100% sure this is the first Warriors and Marble Blast crossover story. This isn't in the crossover section because there is no Marble Blast fanfiction area yet.

Also, I forget if there are any kits or apprentices in Bramblestar's Storm. I don't think so, but if I'm wrong, please tell me!

* * *

Here are the cats that will be in this story so far:

Thunderclan:

Firestar.

Bluestar.

Graystripe.

Sanstorm.

Dustpelt.

Lionblaze.

Jayfeather.

Dovewing.

Ivypool.

Spottedleaf.

Berrynose.

Bramblestar.

Squirrelflight.

Hollyleaf.

Millie.

Cinderheart.

Cinderpelt.

Brackenfur.

Longtail.

Ashfur.

Cloudtail.

Brightheart.

Yellowfang.

Snowfur.

Briarlight.

Bumblestripe.

Poppyfrost.

Blossomfall.

Purdy.

Daisy.

Spiderleg.

Birchfall.

Pinestar.

Amberpaw.

Snowpaw.

Dewpaw.

Whitewing.

Honeyfern.

Rosepetal.

Bumblestripe.

Cherryfall.

(Tigerstar.)

(Thistleclaw.)

(Mapleshade.)

[Ravenpaw.]

{Barley (He was there for about 1 day.).}

Shadowclan:

Littlecloud.

Tawnypelt.

Blackstar.

Runningnose.

Tigerheart.

Flametail.

Rowanstar.

Dawnpelt.

(Brokenstar.)

Windclan:

Tallstar.

Onestar.

Crowfeather.

Nightcloud.

Breezepelt.

Mudclaw.

Heathertail.

Riverclan:

Crookedstar. (Who should have been named Stormstar.)

Rainflower.

Mistystar.

Leopardstar.

Stonefur.

Feathertail.

Silverstream.

Mothwing.

(Hawkfrost.)

Skyclan:

Leafstar.

Billystorm.

Birdpaw.

Honeypaw.

Sharpclaw.

Frecklewish.

Snookpaw.

Echosong.

Cherrytail.

Sparrowpelt.

Firekit.

Stormkit.

Harrykit.

[Sol.]

Tribe of Rushing Water:

Stormfur.

Brook.

Lark.

Pine.

Half Moon.

Please tell me if you want to see any other cats be in this story!

* * *

 **Prologue (the One that Disappeared made this awesome prolouge for me. Thank you!):**

Firekit was scrabbling in his nest. He was recovering from a slight bout of whitecough. But now he was restless, bored. He needed something to do and having the SkyClan queens moan about him and not let him do anything, he'd had enough.  
For some reason Cherrytail walked into the nursery as he silently fumed.  
"What are you doing here," Firekit asked rudely.  
Cherrytail stared at him, then answered, "I'm looking around the nursery because I might be expecting kits soon! I'm trying to find the perfect spot to raise them in."  
"Oh. Sorry," muttered Firekit, turning away in his nest and feeling embarrassed.  
Cherrytail purred in amusement, then exited the nursery. Firekit decided to wake Stormkit and Harrykit. If he couldn't do anything fun or mischievous, he would send out his minions to do it for him.  
He nudged Stormkit, who was awake beside him, to be quiet. Then he tried to wake up Harrykit by sitting on him.  
"Harrykit. Harrykit! Wake up!" he hissed.  
"Wha," muttered the little kit groggily, scrabbling in surprise at the lump of fur clouding his vision.  
"Let's do something, uh, exciting, you know, like, uh, breaking into Leafstar's den," mouthed Firekit as Cherrytail reappeared at the nursery entrance.  
"What are you kits scheming about this time?" she mrrowed.  
"We are trying to gang up on the Clans and defeat them to teach them a lesson for banishing our ancestors," suggested Stormkit weakly.  
For some reason, Cherrytail nodded and backed away. "You do that, guys."  
"What an idiot," muttered Firekit. "And seriously, what kind of an excuse was that? I can't believe she actually bought that."  
"Whatever. We're just kits. She obviously thought we were bluffing," scoffed Stormkit.  
"Good for us. Now let's go and do something AWESOME!" squeaked Harrykit.  
"Well, Stormkit, Harrykit, my minions. I'm not allowed to exit this cage because of that stupid she-cat guard and all, so, like, go explore, find something interesting, and tell me all about it so I can take most of the credit."  
"No problem," said Harrykit, rising to his paws and beckoning to Stormkit.  
She looked at him in an are-you-serious-you-mouse-brain look, sighed and meeped, "Fine."  
Then she too rose to her weak little kit paws, shoved Harrykit out of the nursery and slouched away. Firekit looked through the interweaving and witnessed Harrykit's destruction.  
He stepped on a sleeping appentice's face, somehow knocked down a returning patrol, blew up the medicine den and ruined the fresh-kill pile. He also caught Cherrytail IN THE ACT eating cream. Possibly this whole dilemma could have been averted if Harrykit had not fallen asleep and let Stormkit drag him across the clearing. How sly.  
Firekit winced. Now it would be a lot more difficult for the minions to get into Leafstar's den undetected, what with the medicine cat den on fire, and apprentice shrieking bloody murder and a patrol of warriors blundering around, oblivious that a kit had taken them down.  
Meanwhile, Stormkit had reached the leader's den. She shuffled inside, relishing that mossy mattress feeling of Leafstar's nest. She dropped Harrykit on a keyboard that had washed up there during the flood and relished the softness of the greenery below her paws. It was all hers now. How sly.  
Harrykit woke up at that moment, because a weird feeling on his flank had crept into his dreams. It was like he was sleeping on rocks. Through blurry eyes, he witnessed a small grey shape slink into the nest in the furthest reaches of the cave.  
"Wha," he mumbled, because that is what Harrykit did best, other than sleep. "What is this thing, Stormkit?"  
Stormkit hissed softly, "I dunno, dude," in a Tribe Of Rushing Water accent (Russian btw lol XD).  
Harrykit, pawed curiously and the strange square rocks. All of a sudden, a black thing appeared. It slowly lit up and brightened the den. Stormkit was trying to be lazy, but it was impossible when the thingy was lighting up the den with weird moonlight.  
"Make it stop," she snarled quietly.  
"I dunno how to, dude," hissed Harrykit in the same accent Stormkit had used. "But should we tell Firekit?"  
"Well find out how to," snapped Stormkit. "Yes, unfortunately, we will have to tell Firekit. UUUGGGHHH."  
"Maybe if we leave this thingamabob, it'll go to sleep," suggested Harrykit.  
"Good idea," agreed Stormkit. "Now let's go."  
The kits crept out of the den. It was much easier, now that Harrykit was not asleep.  
Ten seconds later, the kits had bolted across the clearing towards the nursery. They reported to Firekit.  
"Excellent, excellent," he purred, licking them on the ears. "You are the best minions ever!"  
Stormkit played along with all the kindness, but she was sneaky, so she wasn't going to let Firekit get all the credit for finding this horrible, probably-against-the-warrior-code thing in Leafstar's nest.  
"Okay, show me where it is," he commanded.  
"Are. Are you serious? We like, told you the location and everything we found out just then," muttered Stormkit.  
"S-Sorry. J-Just, let's go and make something weird," stammered Firekit.  
After tying down Firekit's nursery guard, the three kits slunk out of their den. After three attempts, two of them fails, to cross the clearing, they made it to Leafstar's den. Firekit looked at his Clanmates guiltily, then decided he didn't want to get caught, and whisked his team inside.  
He looked around curiously. There were strange images of Leafstar Firestar hanging out, rats killing a godly Firestar, dead Sanstorms and love-heart-eyed Firestars all over the cave walls.  
"Leafstar's always been a secret control freak," explained Stormkit, staring in disgust at the walls before looking at the strange thing. "Now, back to this puzzle."  
"Uh, how it work, peoples," growled Harryit.  
"Who knows? I dare you to touch it, Firekit," purred Stormkit.  
"No, you touch it," mrrowed Firekit."  
"TOUCH THE STARCLAN DAMNED THING," yelled Stormkit.  
"Violence and black-mail is not tolerated in SkyClan," gasped Firekit, but you know, he touched it anyways.  
All of a sudden, many journies away, some of the cats in Thunderclan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water began to feel very strange. Jayfeather actually collapsed on Half Moon, who he was dreaming with, and Jayfeather never collapses for some reason when he has a vision.  
Even Firekit himself was beginning to feel sick and bloated. Looking at Harrykit and Stormkit, they obviously were experiencing the same feeling. The kits stumbled out into the clearing, where some of their Clanmates were showing signs of the same thing.  
"What's happening?!" snarled Birdpaw, between holding her muzzle and gasps of surprise at the weird bloating.  
"What did you do?" yowled Leafstar.  
She leapt towards the kits, but before she could reach them, she suddenly collapsed in a black-out and disappeared. SkyClan screamed in terror as half of its warriors had the same thing happen to them. Firekit, Harrykit and Stormkit tried to kill each other before it all went blank. But obviously it failed.

* * *

Please review!


	2. FLOATING IN THE SKY

Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Chapter 1: FLOATING IN THE SKY

Firekit woke up, wondering what just happened.

What he saw amazed him.

He was on top of a pile of other cats, and there were 6 big brown things that looked like trees without leaves. There was what appeared to be grass beside the pile of cats, but when he touched it, it felt smooth, not like grass. There were wood pillars, leading up to a framework of wood that was like a den with a broken roof. There was a bracken-colored twoleg thing below the pile of cats, and a blue one at the end of the not-grass. There was also a twoleg thing floating above the blue twoleg thing. There was also a piece of wood just off of the not-grass, and it had flame-colored and sun-colored stripes. It was attatched to the not-grass from underneath by 2 stone pathways. When Firekit went to take a look, he found a rotating twoleg thing that was a small gray ball with 2 thin, sharp, gray, shiny things attatched to it. There was also another thing like the flame and sun colored wood, just off of another part of the not-grass, except it was sky-colored and sun-colored instead of flame-colored and sun-colored, and there was no rotating twoleg thing on its stone pathways. There was also a floating blue thing near one of the corners of the broken den roof. But none of that shocked Firekit the most.

What shocked him the most was that all of this stuff was FLOATING IN THE SKY.

He found Harrykit and Stormkit in the pile of cats, and tried to wake them up. It didn't work. But they were still breathing, so they were still alive.

Firekit decided to to touch the rotating twoleg thing that he found. When he touched it, suddenly he felt a lot lighter. He looked up, and saw that the twoleg thing had appeared above him. He tried jumping, and ended up jumping above the broken den roof. It was hard to control the twoleg thing, so he ended up tumbling towards the floating blue thing. When he touched it, a dead bird appeared on the not-grass. Firekit didn't notice, though, since the twoleg thing disappeared and he was falling out of the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Thunderclan, Thornclaw was the temporary leader, since he was the only one in Thunderclan left. He just stared at the fresh kill pile as 200 dead mice appeared out of nowhere and fell onto the fresh-kill pile. And stared. And stared. The same thing was happening in the other Clans and the Tribe.

* * *

Firekit had just been falling for 5 seconds when he suddenly reappeared on the not-grass, next to everyone. Surprised, he stumbled backwards, knocking the huge pile of cats over. Onto Firekit. Luckily, Firekit got out of the way in time. He decided since no one was going to wake up, he might as well continue exploring. He ate the dead bird, then decided to touch the blue twoleg thing. He touched it, then everything went black again.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
